Draco Malfoy à l'École des Sorciers
by Underworld Abyss
Summary: Si Draco Malfoy avait confondu Harry Potter avec un autre élève… ça l'aurait mené à vivre les années les plus ahurissantes de sa vie. - Je m'appelle Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy. - Merveilleux ! Moi, c'est Edmond. Edmond VanHelsing. Oui, je sais, c'est un nom de merde. Ouais, décidemment, Draco aurait sans doute gagner en neurones s'il n'avait pas malencontreusement rencontré Edmond.
1. Prologue

**Avertissement:**

**\- les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la fantabuleuse JKR, sauf Edmond!**

**\- cette histoire n'est pas sérieuse et n'a aucune intention de l'être**

**\- en gros, c'est l'histoire de base, mais du point de vue de Draco, accompagné d'un boulet qui lui sert de supposé meilleur ami**

**\- mais du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira, tout ça tout ça**

**OOO**

Draco Malfoy se dit encore que sa vie avait pris un tournant à partir de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il se disait aussi Que, franchement, il ne soit pas devenu réalité, il est confondu avec _Harry Potter_ , le Survivant, la personnalité du plus grand monde du Sorcier Célèbre! avec Edmond Van, ce sera une chanson qui devrait recevoir le Prix Nobel Sorcier de la Connerie.

S'il n'avait pas confondu les deux enfants, il est clair qu'il n'était pas aujourd'hui, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, à moitié mort et trempé à, en compagnie de la personne la plus dérangée n'était jamais l'occasion de rencontrer.

Edmond VanHelsing a tourné la tête en sentant la pression du regard gris de son ami et lui a adressé un sourire crispé. Draco le regard d'un air blasé.

\- Je te hais, tu le sais, ça?

\- Vu le nombre de fois où tu me répètes, oui, je le sais.

\- Génial.

Draco reposa sa tête contre le dossier en grimaçant. Vraiment, il aurait dû fermer sa grande gueule de blondinet prétentieux de 11 ans quand il avait eu l'occasion. Maintenant, il était épuisé, il dégoulinait d'eau glaciale, et il avait de grandes envies meurtrières envers l'abruti à sa gauche.


	2. 1 De l'art de confondre les personnes

**Avertissement:**

**\- les personnes ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à la fantabuleuse JKR, sauf Edmond qui m'appartient toujours**

**\- cette histoire n'est toujours pas sérieuse et n'a toujours pas l'intention de l'être**

**\- bonne lecture!**

OOO

_Une certaine année (1991), dans un certain lieu (Poudlard), à un certain moment (juste avant la Répartition), avec certaines personnes…_

Draco Malfoy l'avait repéré depuis un petit bout de temps. Un gamin aux cheveux bruns en pétard et aux yeux verts, c'est assez facile à remarquer. En plus, il l'avait déjà rencontré chez Mme Guipure. Un coup de chance ! Entouré des deux imbéciles qui lui servaient de… d'il ne savait pas trop quoi (était-ce seulement possible d'être aussi stupide ?), aussi nommés Crabbe et Goyle (il ignorait leurs prénoms et n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de les connaître), Draco Malfoy s'approcha du garçon et ouvrit la bouche :

\- C'était vrai, alors, commença-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Ignorant l'air interrogatif de son interlocuteur, il continua :

\- Ce qu'on racontait à bord du train. Harry Potter vient étudier à Poudlard !

Haussement de sourcils en face de lui. Il continua quand même.

\- Voici Crabbe, et Goyle, déclara-t-il en les montrant tour à tour d'un geste de la main. Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

\- Waw.

Ce fut tout ce que le blond obtenu comme réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, et l'autre garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Nan, j'veux dire, c'est cool, reprit le brun. Chouette nom. Moi, c'est Edmond. Edmond VanHelsing. Ouais, un bon nom de merde, acheva-t-il en voyant le visage de Draco se décomposer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- M-mais…

\- Oh, tu peux le dire, hein. Sérieusement, qui appellerait son gosse _Edmond _?

\- Mais t-tu…

\- Je ?

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Développe, parce que là, je pige que dalle.

\- Tu n'es pas Harry Potter ! S'écria finalement Draco.

La surprise se peint sur le visage du garçon, qui après deux secondes de marinage de cerveau, explosa de rire sous les yeux effarés de l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Mais je… je pensais que, tenta de se justifier Draco.

\- Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires. Sérieusement !

\- Mon nom te fait rire ?

Le gamin releva le nez, des larmes au bord des yeux, et regarda celui qui avait parlé. Un brun à lunettes rondes (_Absolument ridicules_, considéra-t-il ; _Sapristi ! Je me disais bien que Potter avait des lunettes !_ Songea Draco au même moment), accompagné d'un rouquin à l'air un peu perdu (_Oh, un Weasley_, se dirent les deux gamins en parfait synchronisation).

\- Tu es Harry Potter ? Demanda Edmond en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Oui…

\- Je crois qu'il te cherche, lança-t-il en désignant Draco.

\- Non ! Répliqua aussitôt celui-ci.

\- Ah ?

Ils furent interrompu par le professeur McGonagall.

\- La Répartition va commencer, déclara-t-elle. Veuillez me suivre.

Les élèves pénétrèrent à sa suite dans la Grande Salle, et Draco remarqua qu'Edmond marchait juste derrière lui, promenant ses yeux d'émeraude un peu partout. L'héritier Malfoy s'intéressa aux autres enfants, qui admiraient tous la pièce avec des airs émerveillés.

\- Hey !

Draco se retourna : le brun lui désigna le plafond.

\- Des chandelles, lança-t-il. Ça sent la pyromanie.

Ce à quoi il ne récolta qu'un regard effaré, auquel il répondit par un sourire éclatant. Ils arrivèrent devant un tabouret, sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. Derrière se tenait la table des professeurs. McGonagall gravit les trois marches de la petite estrade, et les enfants se regroupèrent devant. Une fois que tous eurent reportés leur attention sur elle, McGonagall reprit :

\- Avant que nous commencions, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait s'adresser à vous.

À ces mots, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune se leva.

\- Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école, commença-t-il. Il vous faut prendre note que la forêt qui entoure le collège est strictement interdite à tous les étudiants.

\- Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que personne ne respecte cette règle, chuchota Edmond à Draco, qui se contenta de l'ignorer.

\- Il y a aussi, continuait Dumbledore, notre concierge, M. Rusard, qui m'a demandé de vous rappeler que cette année, l'accès au couloir de l'aile droite du troisième vous est formellement interdit.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'interdits, tout ça.

\- Enfin, à moins que certains ne souhaitent connaître une mort brutale et cruelle.

\- Waw, joyeux. On est pas supposé être dans une école ? La sécurité, tout ça ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Le directeur se rassit, McGonagall consulta son parchemin d'un air pincé, et déclara calmement :

\- Dès que vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous avancerez afin que je puisse placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête, pour qu'il vous répartisse dans votre Maison.

Elle appela quelques noms, puis…

\- Granger, Hermione !

Une fillette aux cheveux touffus se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Edmond posa sa main sur son épaule et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille. La demoiselle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'avança jusqu'au tabouret. Draco jeta un regard intrigué au garçon, qui lui adressa le même sourire que précédemment. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- GRIFFONDOR ! S'exclama le Choixpeau, et Hermione Granger fila vers sa table sous les applaudissement.

La Répartition continua ainsi, jusqu'à…

\- Malfoy, Draco !

Le blond déglutit. S'il n'était pas répartit à Serpentard, son père allait le tuer. Il s'avança et s'assit, croisant le regard d'Edmond qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. _Ce mec est quand même sacrément bizarre_, songea le blond. Le mec en question entreprit d'entamer une discussion avec le garçon au crapaud (Neville, ou un truc comme ça).

\- SERPENTARD ! Annonça l'artefact sur la tête de Draco.

Seule la table des verts et argents manifesta son enthousiasme, les autres se contentèrent d'applaudissements polis.

\- VanHelsing, Edmond ! Appela McGonagall.

\- On continuera cette conversation après, lança celui-ci à Neville avant de s'approcher de la professeur de Métamorphose.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Draco attendait, curieux.

\- SERPENTARD ! S'exclama à nouveau le Choixpeau.

Un large sourire sur le visage, Edmond sauta de son siège et sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à sa table, où il prit place en face de Draco. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Les dés sont lancés, mon cher Draco ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Euh… d'accord ?


	3. 2 Entre ménage métamorphose

Si Draco avait été chrétien, il aurait passé le reste de sa vie à remercier Dieu. Parce que l'une de ses plus grandes peurs, en allant à Poudlard, était de se retrouver dans le même dortoir que les deux abrutis finis qui lui collaient au train. Et – merci Seigneur ! – il y avait échapper. Il se retrouvait donc en compagnie de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, qu'il connaissait vaguement – relations Sang-Pure oblige –, et d'Edmond VanHelsing (mais ça, il pouvait s'en accommoder). D'ailleurs, pendant tout le repas, ils avaient eu le loisir de faire connaissance et de discuter – enfin, Edmond parlait (beaucoup), et Draco l'écoutait vaguement.

Draco était donc très satisfait de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas s'il deviendrait vraiment proche de ses camarades, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se conduire exactement comme son père lui avait demandé. C'est-à-dire de faire honneur à son nom, en étant un parfait petit Malfoy : un blondinet prétentieux, arrogant, moqueur, avec de grands airs et beaucoup d'argent. Mais non merci, Draco n'avait pas l'intention de se taper sept années de scolarité en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle, et de cette cruche de Pansy Parkinson (qui était supposée être sa fiancée, mais rien n'était officiel, donc il pouvait encore y échapper !). Donc il allait se comporter normalement, de manière aimable et gentille. Dans la mesure du raisonnable. Il n'allait pas taper la discut à Weasley, par exemple. Ni aux Sang-de-Bourbes. D'ailleurs, Draco avait toujours trouvé cette appellation bizarre. Où était le foutu rapport entre les Nés-Moldus et les courges ?

Enfin, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions philosophiques sur le pourquoi du comment les courges ressemblaient prétendument aux Nés-Moldus. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves dont il fallait s'occuper. Comme, par exemple, l'état de la chambre. Vu le prix d'une année de scolarité à Poudlard, ils avaient bien les moyens d'embaucher des femmes de ménage, non ?! En plus, ça ferait baisser le taux de chômage. Ce qui donnait donc : des chambres propres, des salles de bain propres (est-ce que c'était juste une foutue tâche de moisi qui s'étendait sur le plafond ?), moins d'allergie à la poussière (et aux acariens), et plus de travail (donc moins de gens à la rue). Tout bénef' !

\- Malfoy ?

Draco fronça le nez. Finalement, ses cours d'économie plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres lui servaient. Certes, pas à ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais au moins ils sont utiles. Il se promit qu'il irait en toucher deux mots au directeur. Quand il aurait une solide défense. Et quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. Tout seul, c'était la honte. Il passa son regard sur les trois Serpentards qui partageaient sa chambre : lequel serait susceptible d'appuyer son projet ? Théodore Nott ? Draco fit la moue. Théodore était beaucoup trop timide, il n'oserait jamais.

\- Malfooooy ?

Blaise Zabini ? Il avait un charisme fou, hérité de sa mère. Mais Draco n'était pas sûr qu'il soit intéressé par les femmes de ménage. Ce qui lui laissait Edmond VanHelsing. Mouais. Il pourrait toujours mettre des lunettes et se dessiner un éclair sur le front pour se faire passer pour Harry Potter – nul doute que le vieux barbu accepterait de faire quelque chose ! – mais pas sûr que ça réussisse. Le blond secoua la tête. Pas Edmond non plus, donc. Crabbe et Goyle ? Même pas en rêve. Parkinson ? Plutôt crever. Demander aux élèves des autres Maisons ? Autant demander à Crockdur, il aura le même résultat.

\- Eh, Draco !

Des doigts claquèrent sous son nez. L'héritier Malfoy cligna des yeux et releva la tête.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle, expliqua Zabini avec impatience.

\- À peine trois, en fait, corrigea Nott d'une voix morne.

\- C'est pareil. Tu vas bien ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Tout ça pour lui poser une question débile ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il était stupide, et Draco sentit ses joues chauffer. Mission accomplie ! Il avait réussi à passer pour un abruti dès le premier jour. Génial.

\- Parce que tu regardes dans le vide et que tu réagissais pas depuis _trois minutes_ (Zabini envoya un regard appuyé à Nott, qui se contenta d'avoir l'air très satisfait), et que c'était bizarre. Et flippant.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- Je voudrais pas changer de sujet, interrompit Edmond en surgissant de la salle de bain comme un diable de sa boite, mais cet endroit est dégueulasse. Sérieux, ils ont pas de femmes de ménage ?

AH ! Finalement, VanHelsing partageait son avis. Il pourrait donc l'embarquer dans ses projets de réduction du taux de chômage. Le brun continua à déblatérer le nombre de saletés qu'il avait trouvé (assez imposant) en s'approchant des trois autres.

\- Une _capote usagée _! S'écria-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Zabini. Non mais tu te rends compte ?

Draco grimaça. Ça, c'était vraiment immonde. Zabini hocha la tête, le dégoût se lisant clairement sur son visage.

\- L'heure est grave, mes amis, déclara Edmond, mortellement sérieux. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser passer un tel état de saleté. Nous _devons _faire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Zabini sur le même ton.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas d'idée. Toi ?

\- … une manifestation ?

\- Mouais. À quatre, bonjour la crédibilité. Autre chose ?

\- On pourrait tout bêtement aller voir Dumbledore, proposa Nott, hésitant.

\- Pas bête, reconnu Blaise. J'approuve. Edmond ?

\- Je suis pour. Draco ?

Le blond ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il l'ai appelé par son prénom (pourtant, vu les rares personnes qui le faisait, c'était suffisamment incongru pour être notifié).

\- Je marche, dit-il.

**OOO**

\- Fruit et légume en « b » ? Chuchota Blaise.

\- Banane, répondit Edmond.

\- Betterave, déclara Draco.

\- Vous pourriez faire un effort, quand même, soupira Théodore en plongeant sa plume dans l'encrier.

D'un commun accord, les trois autres l'ignorèrent. Ils avaient décidé que la Métamorphose était une matière ennuyante. Vraiment, à quel moment McGonagall s'était dit que faire un contrôle de connaissances le premier cours était une bonne idée ? C'était exprès pour qu'ils commencent tous l'année avec un T ou quoi ? Dans tous les cas, quelles que soient les raisons, le QCM avait vite été pliée. Entre Blaise qui avait répondu au hasard à toutes les questions, Edmond qui avait recopié sur le métisse sans réfléchir et Draco qui avait fait appel à toutes ses connaissances avant de laisser tomber et de procéder par élimination (et en louchant de temps à autre sur Blaise, il faut l'avouer)… seul Théodore s'y mettait sérieusement, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas fini. Au bout de cinq minutes d'ennui intense, Blaise avait proposé un petit bac, et Edmond et Draco avaient acceptés. Et puis McGo s'était changé en chat pour une raison obscure, ce qui avait entrainé des regards intrigués entre les élèves.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit en grinçant, sortant les trois Serpentards de leur jeu. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se précipitèrent dans la salle, l'air essoufflé comme s'ils avaient traversé le château en courant (ce qui était probablement le cas), sans remarquer le regard de McGo (ce qui était logique puisque, finalement, qui remarquerait un chat ?). Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du premier rang, l'air de se demander où se mettre, Ron chuchota quelque chose au Survivant, le chat sauta du bureau et McGonagall se tint soudain devant les deux Griffondors.

\- … c'est vraiment stupéfiant ! S'exclama le rouquin, comme si le fait de complimenter la professeur allait lui faire oublier son retard.

Draco observa avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé les deux acolytes se faire réprimander par McGonagall, et Edmond s'étouffa avec sa salive quand le Survivant sortit un « on s'est égarés » absolument pas convainquant. Après que Potter et Weasley se soient installés à leur place, tout le monde se replongea dans le contrôle.

\- Géographie ? Souffla Blaise.

\- Belgique.

\- Bretagne.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.


	4. 3 Pansy Parkinson, maître du monde

**Bonne lecture !**

\- Schieße !

Draco cligna des yeux et regarda Edmond avec incompréhension.

\- Hein ?

Le brun l'ignora royalement et continua à cracher des mots qui, pour Draco, n'avaient strictement aucun sens. Il le regarda s'affairer autour de son chaudron un instant, puis haussa les épaules. Il se reconcentra sur Théodore et leur potion à eux, laquelle obtenait lentement la couleur rose demandée.

\- Épines de porc-épic, s'il te plait, ordonna Théodore plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Draco déposa l'ingrédient dans la paume tendue de son binôme, et, jugeant que l'intérêt de le regarder brasser la potion était limité, reporta son attention sur Edmond et Blaise, un rang devant lui. Le brun avait cessé de déblatérer des mots bizarres et était penché sur son chaudron, de même que le métisse. Les deux arboraient une expression à la fois concentrée et intriguée.

\- Je suis relativement sûr que la fumée n'est pas supposée être au programme, lâcha Blaise avec intérêt.

\- Je suis relativement sûr que tu as raison, approuva Edmond. Tu crois que ça va exploser ?

\- Mais non. Ce ne sont que quelques volutes, ça va passer.

\- Mouais. Si tu le dis.

\- Par contre, le fait que ça passe au vert fluo est peut-être un peu plus inquiétant.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ceci ?

Les deux Serpentards levèrent le nez et faillirent s'étrangler en tombant face au professeur Rogue, qui les regardait d'un air profondément méprisant. Le professeur tendit sa baguette et fit un geste de poignet vers le chaudron, dont le contenu s'évapora.

\- 5 points en moins pour Serpentard, siffla-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna vers Neville Londubat, à qui il retira 50 points, avant de se diriger vers Potter. Edmond et Blaise le suivirent des yeux un instant, puis échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble.

Draco ricana. Dans son chaudron, un remède contre les furoncles d'un bleu turquoise parfait glougloutait paisiblement. Théodore se frotta les mains, très content de lui.

**OOO**

\- Au fait, Edmond, c'était quoi ce truc tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Blaise alors que l'ensemble des premières années se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

\- Quel truc ? Demanda le brun en fronçant le nez.

\- Bah tout à l'heure, en Potions. T'as commencé à dire des trucs bizarres.

\- De quoi tu…

Edmond s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir. Puis son visage s'éclaira :

\- Ah ! Schieße, tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais, ça, acquiesça le métisse.

\- C'est vrai que je me posais la question, moi aussi, lança Draco.

\- Honnêtement, j'avais pas fait gaffe, lâcha Théodore.

Edmond leva le doigt d'un air docte :

\- Voyez-vous, chers camarades, « schieße » veut dire « merde » dans cette douce langue qu'est l'allemand, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

\- Tu parles allemand, toi ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Je _suis_ allemand, expliqua Edmond. Enfin, à moitié. Du côté de mon père. Donc oui, je parle allemand.

\- Ah, d'accord. Vu la signification du premier, je suppose que le reste était dans le même genre ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

Le groupe s'installa au bout de la table des Serpentards, et Blaise se servit immédiatement une énorme part de tourte à la viande. Théodore sauta presque sur le gratin dauphinois, et Edmond, raisonnable, entreprit de piocher dans le plat juste sous son nez (c'est-à-dire des cuisses de poulet). Draco imita Blaise, et tous se mirent à manger, affamés. L'héritier Malfoy étouffa un bâillement (il était un Malfoy, tout de même, et bailler devant tout le monde était inenvisageable) : il était claqué. La matinée avait été calme pourtant, mais le cours de Vol, après le déjeuner, l'avait épuisé. Bon, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas voulu emmerder Potter en volant le rapeltout de Londubat, il ne serait pas aussi fatigué. D'ailleurs, il s'était finalement prit la honte puisqu'Harry avait quand même rendu son objet à Neville, et qu'en plus, il s'était fait repérer par McGo qui l'avait fait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Et ça, Draco n'en revenait pas. C'était horrible ! Potter n'avait que 11 ans ! Les sélections de Quidditch ne concernaient pas les premières années, en général !

Draco grinça des dents : c'était officiel, il détestait Potter. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Il se pointe, tout pur et innocent, ignorant tout du monde sorcier, et paf ! Tout le monde l'adore, on lui passe tout (n'importe quel autre élève se serait fait engueuler pour avoir désobéi à Bibine ! Mais non, M. Potter était au-dessus de ça !), et en plus on lui donne des tas de privilèges ! Comme si les Griffondors n'étaient pas assez favorisés !

\- À quoi tu penses, Draco ? Demanda Edmond après avoir avalé sa bouchée de poulet.

\- À comment je vais m'y prendre pour tuer Potter, siffla le blond avec hargne.

\- Enfonce-lui la tête dans les chiottes, il paraît que c'est une manière assez efficace de se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

Draco le regarda, effaré, et Edmond lui adressa un sourire éclatant, comme s'il ne venait pas de balancer que ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde d'assassiner le Survivant.

\- Si vous tuez Potter, intervint Théodore, arrangez-vous pour tuer Weasley avec. Ce type est insupportable.

\- Et pendant que vous y êtes, si vous pouviez butter cette idiote de Millicent Beuglstrode, ce serait pas de refus, ajouta tranquillement Blaise entre deux bouchées.

\- Qui ? Releva Edmond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Millicent Beuglstrode. Bustrode. Burgltord. Un truc comme ça.

\- Bulstrode, corrigea Théodore.

\- Ouais, voilà.

Les quatre enfants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la susnommée Millicent, qui, assise quelques places plus loin, discutait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Draco grimaça : si elle parlait avec ses deux abrutis, c'est que son niveau intellectuel n'était pas très élevé. L'éliminer définitivement de la surface de la Terre ne serait donc pas une grande perte. Il nota mentalement qu'un accident totalement involontaire pourrait tuer, d'un même coup, et Millicent, et Crabbe et Goyle. Quel dommage se serait, hein ?

\- Si vous voulez tuer qui que ce soit, déclara une fillette en s'installant à côté d'eux, vous devriez être un peu plus discrets. On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table !

Elle attrapa une part de tourte et mordit dedans, un air satisfait sur le visage. Draco, Blaise et Edmond la dévisagèrent sans que cela ne la dérange, puisqu'elle continua à manger avec un bonheur évident. Théodore, lui, ne sembla pas perturbé plus que ça et l'imita. Au bout de quelques bouchées, la fillette redirigea son attention sur les quatre Serpentards et pointa sa fourchette sur Draco.

\- Après, lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, si vous décidez vraiment de trucider Potter, Weasley et Bulstrode, je peux vous aider.

\- Retourne donc à tes occupations stupides, claqua Draco avec dédain (il n'allait quand même pas être poli avec _Pansy Parkinson _!). Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour assassiner des gens.

\- Peut-être pas, reconnu-t-elle, mais je suis à présent témoin de tes projets. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me contrarier : ce serait bête que Dumbledore apprenne que tu as des envies de meurtre envers son petit protégé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Pansy faisait preuve d'intelligence ? Un terrible

doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si, pendant les onze ans de sa vie, il avait été trompé ? Et si elle le manipulait depuis le début ? Et si elle faisait semblant d'être débile, alors qu'en réalité, elle était brillante ?! L'évidence s'imposa à lui. Bien sûr que Pansy était diabolique. Sacrebleu, il avait intérêt à faire attention à partir de maintenant. Sait-on jamais, elle serait capable de lui faire du chantage ! Elle pourrait révéler ses plans de manifestation pour la propreté à son père ! Draco frissonna. S'il l'apprenait, Lucius Malfoy serait absolument furieux. Un Malfoy se devait d'être hautain et prétentieux, de n'avoir aucun ami, et de ne surtout, _surtout _pas mener de révolution contre les autorités supérieures.


End file.
